Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a suspension member.
Related Art
A suspension member provided with a mounting bracket for mounting an engine torque rod at a vehicle width direction central portion is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-137736). A structure in which reinforcement beads are provided at locations of mounting of a suspension member to a vehicle body, such that vibrations occurring in the suspension member are attenuated, also is known (for example, see JP-A No. 2001-106116).
However, if a resonance frequency (a characteristic frequency) of up-and-down (vertical) direction vibrations of an engine torque rod and a resonance frequency (a characteristic frequency) of up-and-down (vertical) direction vibrations of a suspension member are close to each other, booming sounds may be produced during running of the vehicle.